Ugly day, Beautiful night
by VampireDoll666
Summary: It has been raining out all day so, Gojyo decides to visit a miserable monk.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do NOT I repeat **DO NOT** own Saiyuki, nor the characters. Kazuya Minekura does. cries

**Warning**: This story is YAOI/MAN-ON-MAN-SEX, GOT IT DON'T LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!

**Rated**: M for sexual content, and Sanzo/Gojyo language meaning lots of cursing.

**For everyone else**: Please enjoy!!

**Summary**: It has been raining out all day so, Gojyo decides to visit a miserable monk.

**Title**: Ugly day, Beautiful night

* * *

Sanzo was by the open window watching the rainfall, when Gojyo walked in.

"Oi, monk are you just gonna to sit there, or are you going to join us?" he asked, making his way inside and to Sanzo.

"Tch"

"C'mon Sanzo, you can't sit here forever, ya know the stupid monkey will start to worry about 'cha."

"Who cares, I didn't ask him to worry," was Sanzo's curt reply.

"Asshole, ya know damn well that he always worries about 'cha when it rains, and not just him, 'Kai too."

"…."

Gojyo sighed.

Studying him, he finds that something was different this time, but what. It almost seemed that this particular rain was making him sadder more vulnerable.

Even though he doubted he will; he asked anyway, "Do you want to talk about it Sanzo?"

At first, he said nothing, just kept looking out the window like there was no one with him in the room.

Sanzo reached out letting the raindrops fall onto his out stretched hand and arm, to him the sky was crying; doing something he had long since forgotten how to do.

"Sanzo…?" Gojyo called out

'_Ok now I'm worried, something is really wrong with Sanzo._'

He was about to call to him again when Sanzo spoke, but it was so low Gojyo did not catch all of it.

"Um, sorry man but can ya repeat that I didn't get all of it?" he stated, coming next to the sullen monk.

"It happened today." He said, his voice just coming to a whisper.

"It…what Sanzo, what happened today?" he asked, trying to keep Sanzo talking.

"When my whole life changed"

'_When your whole life changed_' he thought, still not understanding.

He was about to ask when it finally hit him: '_Today must be the day his master was killed, no wonder he seems more depressed than usual. All the other times it was just the rain that brought back all those memories, now it's the day as well.'_

To see if he was right, he took the chance and asked. "Is today the anniversary of your master's murder?"

Sanzo did not answer with words he just nodded.

"Damn, Sanzo, man I'm sorry." He does not know what else to say, that will not sound so cheap.

"I don't need your god damn pity." Sanzo said, cursing himself because his voice cracked.

"Just go back down stairs with the others, and leave me the hell alone." He spat out, taking a cigarette out; putting it to his lips, he lights it.

'_The hell I will, there's no way I'm leaving now, not when you're like this._' Trying to find a way to take Sanzo's mind off the memories and the rain in addition, get him away from the window; he came up with one thing.

The only problem is, is that this particular thing might get him shot, '_Fuck might, it will get me shot._' he thought.

"Fuck it," taking a deep breath he reached out and took the cigarette putting it out, he then cups Sanzo's chin in his hand.

He then leaned forward pressing his lips to Sanzo.

Sanzo was in shock; his eyes growing wide, '_What the fuck is this cockroach doing?_' he pushed him away, cheeks flushed, hand going straight to his lips.

'_Damn, I was not expecting that or this,_' Sanzo's lips were soft and his mouth tasted sweet, nothing like what he thought it would be. '_Hell I thought his lips would be rough and his taste would be of cigarettes and beer, but this,_' he whistled.

'_Plus, he's…blushing; Sanzo of all people is blushing. The world must be coming to an end._'

Stealing himself for what he thought would come next; he is surprised when nothing happened. He opened his eyes to Sanzo staring at him in a look he could only depict as disbelief.

'_Okay, since I don't have a hole in my head; does that mean I'm safe, or is he going to do it once the shock wears off?_'

Sanzo could not believe what just happened, '_The kappa kissed me, he kissed me and bloody hell, I liked it. Fuck, I must be down in the shits if I let the water sprite take my smoke and then kiss me, and actually liked it_.'

He closed his eyes sighing, opening them he was about to say something but found himself being kissed again.

Gojyo kissed him again, but this time with just a little more force and passion to it.

At first, Sanzo tried to keep his mouth shut, but that damn tongue it seemed to be begging for admittance. Moreover, Gojyo was gently biting and sucking his lower lip. Therefore, what else was Sanzo to do but part his lips and let it happen?

Gojyo's heart raced, '_He's letting me in; better yet, he's letting me take control?_'

Taking advantage of the situation, he pulled Sanzo up, away from the window, and towards the bed, moving slowly so Sanzo will not push away and shut down again.

Sanzo felt himself being pulled from the window, and taken somewhere but he did not care. Sanzo continued to move backwards, until the back of his legs hit the end of the bed.

His body stiffened.

Gojyo sensing him tense up, started to caress the small of his back, trying to relax him. It seemed to be working because he can feel his body loosening up a little, and he heard what he could only describe as a purr.

'_God, Sanzo's purring,_' he feels himself getting rock hard in an instant.

He was not going to go this far but, '_Damn if I can get this out of him and not get shot, what else can I get out of the monk ?_'

Only one way to find out so, he continued.

'_Did I just purr? I did, I purred the fucking bastard; first, he kisses me and for fuck sake, I liked it, then he just rubs my back and I GOD DAMN FUCK'N PURR. That is it; as soon as I get away, I will kill him. I'll grab my gun and shoot the perverted bastard right between the eyes. Send him ta hell, then drag his ass back here and do it all…_' All thought went out of his head when he felt Gojyo touching his dick. '_And, damn it ta hell I'm hard_' Sanzo gasped into Gojyo's mouth.

The kappa smiled around the kiss when he feels Sanzo's arousal '_seems I am not the only one enjoying this._'

Even through the jeans, its unmistakable Sanzo _IS_ aroused. His hand travelled up a little to the button and zipper of his pants, undoing both in one slide of hand.

Sanzo felt his pants undone; but for the love of Buddha he did not care, he just pulled away from the kiss just enough to take air into his lungs. Sanzo looked him in the eyes and saw pure lust and desire. He does not have to look in a mirror to know he is the same way.

"Sanzo, I…Damn" Gojyo went silent; he was at a loss for words, so instead he lets his actions speak for him. He grabbed the hem of Sanzo's black form fitting leather turtleneck, pulling it up and over his head. He did not need to tell or lift Sanzo's arms because he done it himself, allowing it to come off effortlessly.

He then pushed Sanzo down onto the bed.

Not expecting that, Sanzo glared up at Gojyo, after he landed on his back with a thud.

"Sorry…" Is the only thing the redhead said before his fingers grasped the waistband of both Sanzo's pants and boxers. Taking them down and off in one fluid movement.

Voice husky and eyes glazed he asked, "Can you move to the middle of the bed?"

Hesitant at first, he just stayed there until Gojyo gave a gentle smile despite the lust-filled state. That calmed him just enough that he complied.

Gojyo, still being fully dressed stood at the end of the bed.

'_Bloody hell, Sanzo' beautiful_' he cannot help but look intently.

Sanzo, despite the scars is physically stunning.

Starting from the top, he has sun-kissed blonde hair that Gojyo is dying to run his fingers through. He has a face that can only be that of an angel. Sculpted eyebrows; leading to long eyelashes hooding rare, but none the more beautiful violet-gems. Lips, when not spitting out hard commands and death threats, are very much soft to the touch. '_Which, I found out not to long ago._' Moving on, to a pale slender neck, which lead to a slim but not to muscular body. Not to broad, shoulders that show the way to well defined arms, '_No wonder he hits so damn hard with that paper fan._' An also, not to broad chest, with small pink nipples that accent his porcelain skin. Going down to sculpted abs, and flat stomach, his eyes travelled to a slim waist and narrow hips. Stopping at blonde hair at the base of a very well endowed cock, '_Damn._' Pulling his eyes away, he goes to long lean legs that to him seem ta run forever.

Sanzo's eyes are closed; he can feel his body growing hot under Gojyo's stare. '_God damn it, that perverted kappa, quit staring at me._' He opened his eyes to Gojyo taking the last bit of clothing off.

Now naked, Sanzo can only look at Gojyo's cock his eyes going wide.

'_No fucking way is that going anywhere near me._' Taking his eyes away, he looked at his face Gojyo was smiling.

"Don't worry, just relax" he can tell Sanzo tensed up again when he saw his package. So, going slowly he made his way on the bed and on top of Sanzo, just hovering giving him time to get used to having someone over him.

"Relax…yeah that'll happen," he said, glaring up at him as if he were stupid.

'_Okay, so I'll help you then,_' the redhead lowered his head until his lips encountered Sanzo. Gently he coaxed his mouth open with little nips and licks. All the while his body never fully touching Sanzo' own.

Sanzo cannot help but moan, as he parted his mouth just wide enough to let that talented tongue enter.

'_Why are you being so gentle?'_ he wondered. His eyes closing when he felt Gojyo's hands exploring his body.

Lips never parting he gasped when his nipples are pinched and rubbed. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Sanzo just gripped the sheets, fisting them tightly.

Twisting them gently, Gojyo broke the kiss focusing on Sanzo's now erect nubs.

He kissed his way down to the monk's right nipple, taking it gently between his teeth and lips. He pulled and rolled the bud between his teeth, before he started to suck lightly. The twin was not left alone, as he started to tweak it with his right hand.

Sanzo is squirming now, his hands flying to Gojyo's shoulders gripping them tightly.

Soft noises; sounds you would bet your life you would never hear from him, are coming out of his mouth.

'_Who knew that Sanzo had such sensitive nipples?_' Gojyo thought as he pulled himself away to go back to those soft lips.

Sanzo's grip loosens, leaving half-moons on the bronzed shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" his voice was soft and silky, when they parted again.

"Why? Because, you seem to need a distraction from the rain, and from your thoughts." Gojyo said breathing a little heavy.

Even though it started out that way it changed to something more, but he is not going to tell Sanzo that. 'Cause even if he did open his mouth, he wouldn't know what to say, on how this changed.

"A distraction, tch, you're fucking doing this just to distract me." A hard violent edge was back in Sanzo's voice, he could not believe what he just heard.

"Get the hell off me you bastard." He pushed Gojyo off violently, and tried to get off the bed.

Sanzo was at the edge about to get up, when he was grabbed from behind and held in a tight embrace.

"Sanzo, wait please just listen for a moment," he asked, his grip easing so he can turn the irate monk around.

He was not going to say anything but, it seemed he had no choice. "Look ok yes, it started out that way but it changed."

"Yeah, it changed alright because it's not about me anymore. It's about you getting laid." Sanzo said through gritted teeth, still struggling to get free.

"If you wanted a quick fuck, go to a bar like you always do and find a whore." He said, venomously.

"Damn it, man it's not like that," Gojyo said, defensively.

"Well then enlighten me,"

"What has changed?" was Sanzo' sarcastic reply.

"Fuck, I don't know, it's just more now. I can't describe this feeling, I never felt this way before." He said honestly, running a hand through his crimson hair.

He dropped his hand leaning forward, and kissed Sanzo again this time slower, gentler.

Gojyo was trying to show Sanzo that he is serious; that this was not just for a distraction, or a lay.

Sanzo felt himself lowered back down on the bed, so he just gave up. He stopped trying to struggle and just went limp, letting his eyes travel to the open window.

It seemed that it was still raining out, '_so you're still crying._'

Lips locked to Sanzo, Gojyo can feel the change in him.

'_He stopped struggling? Worse he went limp, he's not moving at all._'

Concerned, he pulled away a little breaking the kiss. He gave a small gasp, when he saw Sanzo's blank stare towards the window.

"Sanzo…Sanzo please look at me?" he asked, voice soft and pleading.

"Sanzo please look at me; tell me that this is ok? Tell me that you want this, and I'm not forcing you?"

The monk noted the worry in Gojyo's voice, so he looked at him.

Looking into blood-red eyes, he can see that the concern was genuine.

For some time they kept silent, just looked at each other.

Red eyes locked on purple ones, all of their emotions pouring into their stares.

Sanzo was the one that made the first move. He reached up grasping Gojyo's face with both hands, pulled him down and kissed him.

His tongue snaked its way into Gojyo's mouth for a deep but tentative kiss.

The kiss lasted for some time, before they had to part so they could breathe precious air into their lungs.

Gojyo found that he was speechless; he can only think of how lucky he was that Sanzo was giving him this chance.

He reached out putting a hand through Sanzo's hair, enjoying the softness as his fingers ran through it.

Once again, Sanzo found that his cheeks were growing hot, under the gentleness.

His eyes fluttered closed, when Gojyo's hand leaves his hair and caress his cheek.

Travelling from Sanzo's cheek, to his jaw then making his way down his pale slender neck, he watched. He watched as his eyes fluttered, lips parted and a small gasp leave those kiss swollen lips.

Keeping his eyes on Sanzo's face, his hand continued its trek, down his chest ghosting over a nipple. Fingers dancing over the monk's skin, he made his way down to his final destination. Warm fingers wrapped around the base of Sanzo's newly engorged cock.

Starting slow with up and down movements, he let his thumb brush over the slit spreading the pre-cum that was gathering there.

Gojyo went with that for some time, still keeping his eyes on him. Watching. He watched every facial twitch that came from pleasure, when he added twisting movements to his repertoire.

He sped up, just a little.

Breathe hitching, Sanzo reached up one hand going to the kappa's shoulder, while the other threaded its way through blood-red hair.

He moaned.

Never feeling this way before, he felt a little guilty for not knowing how to return the pleasure the half-breed was giving him.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out, Sanzo does the first thing that came to him. He brought Gojyo down to him placing butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulders.

Pulling away long enough to see if his ministrations is appreciated, he smiled when a grunt of disappointment came from Gojyo at the sudden loss.

"Sanzo don't…don't stop." Gojyo said, shuddering.

He does not know how much longer he can hold out.

Sanzo is just way too beautiful and responsive for his own good.

Nevertheless, he will not rush things just because he cannot hold his arousal at bay. This is not about his pleasure it is about Sanzo. He wanted the first time for Sanzo to be pleasurable not painful.

Changing positions a little, he moved down Sanzo's lithe body so he can once again play with those sensitized nipples.

Loving the sounds that came from the monk, he thought.

'_I can't wait to see his reaction when I take him in my mouth._' He mused, smiling around the nipple he had in his mouth.

"Goj…Gojyo" the monk breathed, finding his hands back in his hair. This is too much, Sanzo never felt like this before.

The violet-eyed beauty found that he could not make up his mind, on whether or not to let this happen or push Gojyo away before it gets too far. His mind was screaming for him to end this, and push the half-breed away. While, his body wanted this to continue, wanting whatever Gojyo had to offer.

Looking up but not stopping what he was doing, Gojyo can see the conflict that was showing on his lovers face.

That made him stop, he moved back up so he was eye to eye with Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo, are you sure you want to go on? I can stop if you changed your mind; I don't want you to feel like you have ta do this."

Gojyo watched as Sanzo opened his eyes, he could see the lust, the desire, but also confusion swimming in those gems.

Not answering at first he looked away, the look in Gojyo's eyes just made him even more confused.

Since he did not get an answer, Gojyo concluded that Sanzo did not want this after all. Sighing, he made a move to get off him and leave, but a gentle hand grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Sanzo…?"

Cursing under his breath because his cheeks are again hot Sanzo turned back to Gojyo, the confusion gone from his eyes now because he made up his mind.

Still holding onto Gojyo's wrist, Sanzo sat up. With his other hand, he placed it in the red silk that made up Gojyo's hair.

Pulling Gojyo closer he whispered in his ear, "Gojyo, don't stop. Help me forget my past, even if it is for just this one night."

Moving back, Sanzo looked into his eyes and again saw that look that confused him. However, for now he pushed it out of his mind so he can focus on what this man can give him.

Gojyo does not know what to think when Sanzo pulled him close. However, when he moved to whisper in his ear and the words that came out of his mouth, the only thing he could do was close his eyes. He opened them when he felt Sanzo move away.

The kappa cannot help but feel that his eyes were betraying his true feelings, when he looked at the beautiful man that was sitting before him.

Gojyo's sudden movement forced Sanzo to move back so that he was now fully on the bed again.

Climbing on top of him, Gojyo kissed him once more. Although, he did not stay to long on Sanzo's lips, as he made his way down that pale flesh leaving kisses and licks in his wake.

This time Sanzo did cry out, arching his back when he felt the tip of Gojyo' tongue on the head of his cock. He squirmed fisting the sheets in both hands, twisting them in his movements.

Eyes closing, lips parting, Sanzo pants with want when he felt Gojyo's tongue exploring his length. He started from the head going all the way to the base then back again.

"Fuck…Gojyo…what are you…OH GOD!" He cried out once more when his entire length disappeared into Gojyo's hot moist mouth.

Gojyo gripped his cock feeling the hot flesh pulsate under his touch; he smiled at the reaction he got. Licking his lips, he tasted Sanzo for the first time.

Starting with the tip of his cock, savoring the salty tang that was Sanzo' sex he gently explored his length. Tongue making small circles at the head, then going down the underside running along the thick vein.

Gojyo listened to every gasp, pant, moan and whimper, felt every quiver and drank it all in. Continuing his exploration, his tongue travels back up its length, gliding over the slit before making its way back down ghosting over Sanzo's balls.

He heard Sanzo cry out. Heard him trying to say something, but when he took his entire cock into his mouth another cry came instead. Nose deep in blonde curls, he breathed in the musk of Sanzo' arousal, pulling back he went as far as only leaving the head in his mouth. Tongue swirling over it before going back down.

Starting slow, he tested his gag reflex, before he went in earnest. Seeing that he had control, he held nothing back. Licking, sucking, humming he tried each one by itself to see what got the best response. Once Gojyo had his answer, he started to do combinations of the three.

Feeling Sanzo squirming he placed his left arm over his midsection pinning him down, while his right hand kneaded his balls. Massaging, rolling, squeezing them gently he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight.

Sanzo' eyes were half-lidded, cheeks flushed, and lips parted. His face and body had a gentle radiance, from sweat and the light of the full moon coming in from the open window, kissing his skin in its pale luminous glow. If possible, he looked even more breathtaking at that moment, and their night had only just begun.

There are no words to describe how Sanzo was feeling at that very moment.

His whole body was on fire, burning from the inside out.

The monk's heart was pounding so hard, he would swear Gojyo could hear it.

With his violet-gems half open, he watched as Gojyo took him in his mouth repeatedly, tongue grazing his cock each time. Then, when Gojyo started to fondle his balls squeezing and massaging them, Sanzo thought he would die from the pleasure of it all, but he knew that Gojyo was far from finished.

"Gojyo, I…I'm going to come" he said, through gasping breaths.

With that in mind he pulled away, he does not want the night to end so soon. So that meant he had to calm Sanzo down, stop him from coming.

Crawling up between Sanzo's legs, he once again settled above his body, just barely touching him.

"Sanzo…" he breathed.

"Baka, why did you stop?" he asked, as his breathing was starting to level out.

"Why? Well, because I did not want the night to end so early. There is still so much more pleasure to be had," was his straightforward answer, as blood red looked onto violet.

As they talked, Gojyo was stroking Sanzo down his right side, with feather light touches to calm him from climaxing so soon.

Once he was sure that Sanzo had indeed calmed, he started his exploration again.

Gojyo first laid a kiss, on the crimson chakra upon Sanzo's forehead.

He then moved to his mouth, kissing him passionately, before he tilted Sanzo's head to the side and kissed along his throat just under his ear.

Sanzo gasped, it would seem Gojyo found one of his erogenous zones.

As he continued to attack that new found spot his left hand travelled up his side going down his right arm, until his fingers intertwined with Sanzo'.

Sanzo again found himself squirming; who knew that just below his ear could be so sensitive?

"Gojyo what are you doing?" he asked through moans, when he felt his hand being lifted over his head and held there.

"Shh, just trust me ok? I swear I won't do anything you will not like." Gojyo answered with a whisper, as he grabbed his left hand and joined it with the other keeping them there.

Despite what he said, Sanzo cannot help but feel some anxiety when both his hands were immobilized above his head. '_Trust me, he says? Fuck, the kappa should know by now that that is something I do not give that often. Hell, it borders on never._'

He was about to voice his discomfort when he felt a light kiss being placed on his collarbone. Sanzo then felt Gojyo placing both his wrists into one of his hands, so he could free the other. Once freed, he used it to caress down his lovers side however, he did not stop there as that hand kept going. Past his waist and hip, dancing over the outside of his thigh to where his leg bends, then he proceeds to do just that. He lifted up his leg so it bent at the knee. All the while, he continued to kiss his collarbone, making his way across to the other before kissing his way down between his pectoral muscles. Down his abdomen to his navel where he stops, he looked up to see Sanzo staring at him through lidded eyes. Smiling he lowered his head and out of nowhere his tongue darts out and licks a path around the navel before the tip thrusts in causing Sanzo to hiss as his back arches.

"Ahh," Sanzo's violet orbs close completely then, squeezing them tight as his hands finds their way to the headboard grasping it with both hands.

Gojyo saw Sanzo grip the headboard with white knuckles, so he figured that it was safe to free his other hand and not have to worry about him trying to stop him and get away. Therefore, he let go, his fingers unwrapped around those surprisingly small delicate wrists.

As the hand travelled the same path as the first and then bent the other leg, he whispered one request frequently, "Trust me."

Once settled between Sanzo's now bent legs, (even though he knew Sanzo would not see with his eyes closed) Gojyo smiled gently before lowering his head and placing small kisses here and there on his stomach. Sliding further down, his attention was now on Sanzo's left hip kissing and biting it gently. He wanted to tease Sanzo a little, so he put all of his efforts, his concentration everywhere except the one place he knew Sanzo would want his mouth again the most. Hence, here he was kissing, biting, and suckling on his left hip putting all of his lingual arts into it. Then, Gojyo moved his mouth to his inner thigh his tongue travelling its length stopping long enough to kiss the underside of his knee. He was rewarded with a soft whimper and hitching of the breath. Continuing, his tongue went down the rest of the leg leaving a chaste kiss on the monk's foot before switching and making his way back up the other in the same fashion, ending with a kiss onto his right hip.

"Gojyo, you god damn perverted bastard. Quit teasing me or I swear you'll find yourself torn a new one in the morning, damn it." Even though, he said that and despite the fact that, his cock is twitching at a painful degree. Sanzo is actually enjoying this delicious torture, but he would never say it to Gojyo not even if his life depended on it.

Sanzo lets go of the headboard opening his violet-eyes, he looks down to where Gojyo is between his legs only to find the bastard smirking up at him '_fucking prick_' Sanzo thought.

"You're not going to do anything, because I know that you like every little thing that I'm doing to you Sanzo," Gojyo said, with a cocky grin.

"Urusai baka, who said I liked this?" Sanzo murmured as his face turned eight shades of red. He averted his gaze to the ceiling, not wanting to look at Gojyo anymore. 'Cause he knows that Gojyo will still have that 'I-know-for-a-fact-that-you-like-it-because-you're-blushing' grin on his face.

Nevertheless, before he knew it Sanzo had a curtain of red silk brushing against his cheeks and a pair of blood-red eyes looking down at him. "Look I'm sorry okay angel; I just wanted to tease you a little. But you did find pleasure in it didn't you, Sanzo?" Gojyo voiced, not even catching the fact that he just called Sanzo 'angel'.

However, Sanzo did catch it as his eyes started to blink repeatedly, and his mouth kept opening and closing without producing any sound whatsoever.

Sanzo's being pinned down with Gojyo's stare, as his mind raced to come up with a reason for what he just heard or thought he heard. '_Did I just hear what I thought I did? Did Gojyo just call me angel? He's called me many things but 'angel'. No, no I was just hearing things. I mean look at the clueless bastard he has no recognition of saying it or he would try to take it back, say he didn't mean it. So he didn't say it, it's just this fucking rain that's making my ears play tricks on me. Yes, that's it just the rain. On the other hand, did Gojyo say it but was just a slip of the tongue? Damn it, how am I supposing ta respond to that; or maybe I should keep my mouth shut?_' Sanzo wanted to look away from those red eyes; he wanted to look out the window. Yet, he had a veil of bloody red hair blocking his view of his safe haven, so he closed his eyes instead.

Gojyo was looking down at Sanzo waiting for a response to his question, but all he was receiving is silence and a blank stare. Sanzo was also wearing a face of confusion again, '_is he shutting down again; did I say or do something wrong?_' Gojyo kept looking at him trying to find out what was wrong, when a tinge of panic washed over him. Sanzo was trying to look away out the window, but when he could not he closed his eyes instead.

"Sanzo are you okay; did I do something wrong?" he asked, voice falling to a whisper.

After what felt like eternity Sanzo answered, "I'm fine Gojyo," now that he knows that Gojyo did not say that intentionally, he was able to relax. "You did nothing wrong," he said finally, as he opened his eyes again. Sanzo does not even know why he reacted the way he did. It was just a word, nothing more.

"That's good," was all Gojyo said as his mouth came down on Sanzo's again.

They parted for air when their lungs could not take anymore. Breathing heavily Gojyo started to look around for his pants, where he always kept a small bottle of lubrication on hand. Finding it crumbled up on the floor in the corner of the room, he then looked back down to Sanzo.

"I'll be right back, I just have to get something," Gojyo stated, as he started to move off Sanzo.

Sanzo looked back at him confused, '_get something, get what?_' he thought, but as he kept watching looking at where Gojyo went and then seeing what he picked up, he thought that Gojyo was going somewhere until he saw him reach for something in his pockets.

His violet-gems narrowed then widened, when he saw the unmistakable bottle. All of a sudden, Sanzo did not think he wanted to do this. Seeing that bottle just confirmed what they were about to do, and now it seemed all too real. He can feel himself losing his erection, once he laid eyes on that bottle all of his excitement, his lust, and his desire left him replaced only by fear, and anxiety.

Gojyo threw his pants back in the corner once he had the lubrication in his hands. He turned making his way back to the bed, not noticing Sanzo's apprehension at least not until he saw Sanzo's wide eyes, eyeing the item in his hand. He then noticed that Sanzo has most definitely lost his mood and his nerve.

Even though he knows, it is stupid; Sanzo throws the blanket that is on the bed over him, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the state of his undress.

Still eyeing the bottle in Gojyo's hands, he watches as he sets it down on the nightstand. He then looks on as the redhead sits down on the bed next to him, still fully aroused. This is not surprising since he has done this many a times before.

"Sanzo, I know that you're scared, but I promise you that I will make this as painless as possible. I can't guarantee that this won't hurt because it will; I'm not going to lie to you. However, I swear I will go slow and gentle, and I give you my word that I'll stop at any moment you tell me to if you get too uncomfortable and you don't want to continue. This night isn't about me it's about you and your pleasure."

Moments have passed with Sanzo not moving, blinking, or even speaking, so Gojyo thought that maybe he realized he was not ready for this. Or so he theorized as he then watched Sanzo push back the blanket to re-uncover his naked form.

"Are you sure Sanzo?" he asked, as he looked deep in his eyes to find any clue as to his thoughts.

Closing his eyes then opening them again he answered, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gojyo smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed him once more.

Gojyo's hand travelled back down to Sanzo' now flaccid member to reawaken his arousal with slow deliberate strokes as the kiss continued. He then watched as those piercing eyes darkened again with desire, and those sinful lips part from his with a gasp. He felt Sanzo's manhood start to grow and throb in his hands with each stroke. Once he was content, his violet-eyed lover was back to full arousal he let go, reaching for the bottle on the nightstand, but never taking his eyes away from his.

"Sanzo can you part then bend your legs?" he asked, "Yeah that's it, just like that." He said, as he maneuvered back between his legs and uncapped the bottle. "Now just try and relax as much as possible okay?"

At first Sanzo watched as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers then rubbed them together as to warm the liquid. However, his eyes soon closed as he saw Gojyo reach down between his legs and felt one of those now moist digits probing his most sacred area. He tried hard to relax as he said, but no matter how much he willed his body to do so he just couldn't. Luckily, Gojyo sensed this and stopped before he went any further, knowing that he would most definitely hurt him if he doesn't help him relax first.

Instead of the pain, he thought he would feel he was surprised when he felt soft kisses on his stomach and a soothing caress going down his left side. It would seem that Gojyo was trying to help him relax, and he appreciated it.

As this continued a little while longer, he could feel himself starting to calm down. Nevertheless, it seemed that Gojyo wanted him even more so, as he continued his way down his stomach to his cock, which now was begging for attention.

Using the hand that was slick with lubricant, Gojyo wrapped his fingers around the base while he took the rest in his mouth. Pumping Sanzo's cock while he suckles it, he can hear the monk's cries and whimpers of pleasure.

As to be expected, it is having a painful effect on Gojyo as he is starting to feel the ramifications of his own neglected arousal. Therefore, as to rectify this problem, he reaches down between his legs with his other hand grabbing his cock and giving a few strokes, not wanting to come so much as to ease the pressure.

As he was doing this, he was humming his own pleasure that in turn caused Sanzo to arch his back and cry out from the sudden stimulation, to his already sensitized cock.

Moving his hand away from his member he used the pre-cum that coated his fingers to prepare Sanzo for entry. Spreading Sanzo a little more and then lifting his left leg putting it over his shoulder, he probed his entrance with small caresses. Gojyo circled the now puckered opening with slicked digits until he pushed in one finger gently past the first ring of muscles stopping his thrust once he was two knuckles deep. All the while, he never stopped pleasuring him with his mouth and other hand.

Even though Sanzo was serviced with Gojyo' mouth and hand, when he felt Gojyo thrusting in a finger it did not stop him as he hissed and jerked his hips as if to get away from that unpleasant feeling. It did not matter that Gojyo was gentle as he did it, nor did it matter that he stopped at a particular point. It still hurt. It stung at first until he felt said finger starting to move. At first, it was just in and out movements, always done slowly and stopping at the second knuckle. Until one point when he pushed all the way, but only when he knew Sanzo could take it. Then he started to use circular movements inside him, touching the rubbery feel of the walls in his inner cavern. That was when Sanzo started to relax again, when he finally got used to having Gojyo's finger in him.

That is until he felt an even more stinging sensation.

Gojyo had pulled out his finger, only to this time thrust two in at the same time.

Sanzo bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, "S-Stop" his voice was almost inaudible when he said this, as tears started to fill he eyes. "Ungh"

Gojyo stopped all movements then when he heard Sanzo's plea, his fingers buried deep inside the monk's tight embracing heat. He then pulled away his mouth from Sanzo' cock, but kept his fingers wrapped around it. He looked up, saw those gems shut tightly but he also saw the wetness that dampened those long eyelashes.

"Sanzo…?" his voice was soft and filled with concern.

Sanzo didn't answer right away; he was still trying to get over the initial pain of being stretched for the first time.

"Sanzo do you want me ta stop?" his eyes were fixed on that angelic face.

Sanzo opened his eyes revealing the unshed tears, he answered, "I'm fine Gojyo, I was just surprised. You can continue."

The kappa couldn't help but smile, it was just like Sanzo to not admit that he's hurting.

Leaning forward he covered Sanzo's mouth with his licking the blood there as he slowly ever so slowly started to move his fingers. Flexing, wiggling, and scissoring them he concentrated on stretching him first before anything else. Once he knew Sanzo was properly prepared he then and only then started to pleasure him. Looking for that one spot he knows will make Sanzo scream.

Sanzo has his eyes shut tight, trying very hard not to cry out his pain. '_God, this hurts._' Keeping as still as possible he takes his mind off the feeling of being torn in two trying to think of something, anything but this. That is until he felt something like electricity run through him when Gojyo's fingers brushed up against his prostate.

Eyes shooting open, back arching off the bed Sanzo cried out his pleasure.

Gojyo brushes over that spot again earning him the same response.

Sanzo's hands fly to those bronzed shoulders gripping them tightly as his prostate is repeatedly attacked.

"Gojyo, wh-what are you doing to me?" he gasped, as his head falls to the side.

"Making you feel good, what else."

"Sanzo I know you were in pain and were just trying to hide it, so I am showing you that there is also pleasure in what I'm doing. Not just pain."

Moments later, Gojyo removed his fingers, then put Sanzo's leg back down but kept them parted. Sitting up he searched for the bottle of lubricant once more. He spots it by the bed on the floor so he reaches down and picks it up.

"Stay just like that okay, nice and relaxed. Don't tense up." He told Sanzo, as he then poured more of the liquid into the palm of his hand.

Hissing at the sensitivity of his member, he then spreads the cool liquid onto it. '_Damn this shit's cold_' he thought pulling his hand away, then positioning his body between Sanzo's bent legs.

Placing one hand beside Sanzo on the bed, he leaned forward looking in those gems for his sign to continue.

Sanzo looks into blood-red eyes knowing what the silent question is. He nods giving his consent to continue. He then braces himself for what he knows will be excruciating pain.

His thought was all too true as the head of Gojyo's cock pushes past the first ring of muscles causing Sanzo to scream his anguish, as he had never felt anything so painful in his life. And, that is saying something considering everything he has been through in his twenty-three years of living.

"Gods, Gojyo p-please st-stop. I can't. It hurts." Sanzo pleads as the unshed tears now start to flow freely, staining his porcelain cheeks.

"I'm sorry angel. I'm so sorry." Gojyo whispered, closing the gap between them, and capturing Sanzo's mouth for a tender kiss. He stopped his movements to let Sanzo adjust to being stretched so wide to accommodate him.

'_It's only going to get worse before it gets better._' Even though Gojyo knows this to be true, he wishes for Sanzo to just feel pleasure and not the pain that comes before it.

To hear Sanzo scream and to see those tears and know that he is the cause of it, hurts Gojyo so much.

In that instant, he finally knows what he's been feeling towards Sanzo this whole time.

Love.

Gojyo is in love with this man. He breaks the kiss to look at the man beneath him. '_When did I fall in love with Sanzo?_' but before he could delve any deeper he's brought out of his musings to Sanzo's soft voice.

"Gojyo you can move now. I'm okay." Sanzo said, starting to be a little hoarse from his earlier screams.

"Are you sure, Sanzo?" the gentle nod of his head answers Gojyo's question. So moving slow and steady, he thrust deeper stopping once he was fully sheathed in that unyieldingly tight embrace.

To Sanzo' part he did not scream as he did before, no, he just gritted his teeth and grunted here and there when the pain was unbearable. The tears however he could not stop from shedding. He's grateful when Gojyo stopped, giving him more time to let the pain dissipate and get used to the sensation of having someone inside of him.

Gojyo on the other hand, feels like he's being tortured. Eyes shut, biting his lower lip it is taking everything in him to not move, not thrust hard and fast into Sanzo.

'_No, I will not move. I will not hurt Sanzo unnecessarily._' Therefore, he waits; he waits for his violet-eyed lover to give the word to move.

He opens his eyes to the sight of Sanzo's tears. Wanting to stop them, he moves to an elbow so he could kiss them away inadvertently changing the angle, causing him to penetrate deeper into Sanzo.

Sanzo gasped but nothing more as he felt Gojyo's cock move deeper into him.

"I'm sorry, Sanzo. I didn't mean to." He heard the gasp and only hoped that he did not hurt him even more.

"Its fine, it only hurt a little." As he was saying this, he started to wiggle his hips testing his readiness. He really had to give Gojyo credit for being so patient with him. All the same, it would seem the waiting paid off, as the pain was now only a dull ache.

He was ready.

He knows the pain will come back, but he also knows that at some point it will change to pleasure.

Sanzo stopped the movement of his hips looking up into blood-red eyes. "Gojyo I think…I think, I'm ready now." A light blush came to his cheeks as he watched a beautiful smile come onto Gojyo's face.

Gojyo claimed Sanzo's lips in a passionate kiss as he slowly pulled out leaving only the head of his cock in that beautifully tight passage. He paused in his movements when he heard a muffled wince, but when Sanzo wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer he knew that he was all right.

Never breaking the kiss Gojyo thrust his hips forward setting the pace at a slow but steady rhythm.

Sanzo did feel pain at first but as Gojyo continued to move, his hips thrusting deeper and deeper he felt his cock brush up against his sweet spot. That caused the pain to leave and in its place was a wave of absolute pleasure.

Gojyo knew he had hit Sanzo's prostate when he broke the kiss arching his back off the bed, and let out a sex cry so beautiful, that Gojyo thought he might lose it. '_Gods does Sanzo know how sexy he sounds?_'

Nails tearing into Gojyo's shoulders, Sanzo wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him even closer to his body wanting him to hit that spot again.

Gojyo did not disappoint as he angled his thrusts so he hit his prostate every time.

Sanzo's close and Gojyo knows it, as he too is not far from release. Wanting to come together Gojyo lifts up his body so he could reach a hand between them. Grabbing the monk's throbbing cock, he starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Which by then was faster and a little harder as their passion grew.

"Fuck" Sanzo cries as the duel stimulation was becoming too much. First Gojyo starts thrusting into him hard and fast hitting that bundle of nerves every time and now this.

Bodies gleaming, hearts pounding Sanzo screams his release coming onto Gojyo's hand and onto his chest and stomach. The force of Sanzo' release 'cause Gojyo to come as well as the walls clamp down around his cock squeezing him mercilessly.

Breathing heavily Gojyo collapses onto Sanzo whispering the words "I love you" as his eyes close enjoying the remnants of his climax.

Moments passed in silence then:

"What did you say?" Sanzo asked, as his breathing was finally under control. He did not catch those whispered words, as the only thing he could hear was their heavy breathing and the sound of their hearts beating.

"I said that I…" Gojyo stops himself realizing what he said and what he was about to say again. "I…I said that, I hoped I didn't hurt you too much." It was a lie but he could not repeat what he truly said, not if he wanted to live.

"Oh, no you didn't. Now get off me you're heavy, damn it." Sanzo said, as he started pushing on his shoulders.

"Geez, how romantic of you, Sanzo," he said laughing, but he did just that. He pulled out of Sanzo slowly, and then rolled beside him. He laid there for a while not saying a word, just listened to Sanzo's breathing. He was relieved that Sanzo was okay and that he did not hear his little confession. Just thinking of the fact that he said those words aloud made him blush as red as his hair.

Sighing, he pulled himself up and out of bed not even looking back at Sanzo or even trying to get dressed as he headed for the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe down both Sanzo and himself.

On the way back to the bed he stopped long enough to grab their cigarettes, knowing Sanzo would want one because he sure as hell did. However, as he reached the bed he stops in his tracks, because his eyes fall upon Sanzo' sleeping form. His facial expression was peacefully serene. Gojyo stood there for a while just watching him. Watching the way his chest slowly rose and fell, and the slight twitching of his fingers. '_God Sanzo could you get anymore breathtaking?_'

Smiling he put the cigarettes down on the nightstand, slowly sitting back on the bed. Making sure not to wake him, he gently started to clean off Sanzo. Once finished he cleans himself, then lays back down pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

Eyes travelling to the open window he notes that the rain had stopped some time during the night. "I guess I accomplished my task of distracting you." He thought, as he snuggled closer to Sanzo whispering those words one last time before sleep takes him as well.

"I love you."

Meanwhile down stairs in the lobby:

"Hey, Hakkai what's taking Gojyo and Sanzo so long?" Goku asked.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Authors Notes**: So this is the end of my Saiyuki one-shot maybe?! It is my very first time writing something like this, for I always read yaoi. So now you have a glimpse into my very perverted mind (blushes). As you can see I ended it in a way that if you what I could write another chapter all I ask is that everyone that read this please review!! I cannot stress that enough. Please let me know if it is to a **YAOI LOVERS LIKING!! (I am writing next chap. now, so look out for it) **


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do _NOT_ I repeat **_DO NOT_** own Saiyuki, nor the characters. Kazuya Minekura does. cries

**Warning**: This story is YAOI/MAN-ON-MAN SEX, GOT IT DON'T LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ!!

**Rated**: M for sexual content, and Sanzo/Gojyo language meaning lots of cursing.

For everyone else: Please enjoy!!

**Summary**: It has been raining out all day so, Gojyo decides to visit a miserable monk.

Chapter 2 I hope you will enjoy the final part! smiles

* * *

Meanwhile down stairs in the lobby:

"Hey, Hakkai what's taking Gojyo and Sanzo so long?" Goku asked

"…What, Goku?" Hakkai murmured after a moment, as he looked up from the tea he held in his hands. While waiting for Gojyo to come back down stairs hopefully with Sanzo, he had ordered some tea for the two of them at the café that was inside the inn.

"I said what's taking Gojyo and Sanzo so long?" Goku whined, he was hungry and he wanted to eat.

"The cockroach was only to go up stairs and get Sanzo, so why is it taking forever." He continued, not even letting Hakkai answer.

"Goku, we _are_ talking about Sanzo here. Gojyo in all likelihood is having a hard time convincing Sanzo to join us. You of all people should know how he gets when it rains," Hakkai rationalized.

Goku sat there silent for a moment. Yeah he knew, Goku knew all too well, what happened to Sanzo when it rained. It really hurt to see his "sun" so depressed, times like this he never eats, never speaks, hell he never even moves away from the window. He would just sit or stand there in a trance-like state staring out into the rain, completely shutting everything else out. When that happens he would get scared and start wondering if this will be the day that Sanzo will break.

"You have a point Hakkai," but even knowing this it still did nothing for his current hunger.

_30 minutes later:_

"Hungry… I'm so hungry," Goku drones out, while the back of his head hits the chair.

"Goku it's only been an hour since Gojyo went up there." Hakkai stated, in his teacher-like voice.

"Yeah, but it's been five hours since I've eaten." To prove a point, as if on cue, his stomach took that moment to growl. "See?!" he said, pointing to his empty stomach.

Sighing Hakkai took off his monocle cleaning it with the end of his shirt. Putting it back on he looks Goku in the eyes and states. "Goku, you have to give Gojyo a chance. Look I know you're hungry but just wait a little longer. You do want Sanzo to join us and not remain secluded in his room don't you?"

"Of course I do but, damn it what is that perverted kappa doing. I mean unless Sanzo _shot_ him which I highly doubt, because we would a heard it. Gojyo should a just given up and came back down." Goku huffed, thinking he should of gone up and not the stupid cockroach.

"Just wait a little longer." Hakkai repeated.

"Fine…" The monkey pouts folding his arms cross his chest.

_Another 30 minutes and a starving Goku later:_

"Hakkai…?"

"Yes Goku?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know Goku."

Some moments passed then, "…Hakkai…?"

"Yes Goku?"

Goku turned facing the demon slayer with big golden puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm hungry."

"…"

"Hakkai, why can't one of us just go up there to their room and get them?" He asked, with a hopeful look in those wide eyes.

"I guess you're right, it is taking quite a long time. Goku, you stay here with Hakuryu and I'll go and see what's keeping them."

"Okay" Goku said, with a grin.

With a sharp intake of breath and a sigh, Hakkai got up and slowly made his way to and up the old spiral staircase that led to the upper chambers, heading down the long narrow hall to where Sanzo and Gojyo would be sharing a room.

He was seconds from the door; hand raised ready to knock when a distant voice called out:

"Hakkai forget it, I changed my mind! Let's just go and leave them here. We can always bring something back for them to eat!" Goku exclaimed, catching him just before he got there.

"Are you sure Goku?" Hakkai asked, putting his hand down and turning towards him.

"Yeah, I mean if you were ta go in there, there's a chance that we may never leave." And that of all things is the last thing Goku wanted.

"If the cockroach did something to piss off Sanzo, you know Hakkai as well as I do, that you would want ta stay and smooth things over."

"So let's just go eat first _then_ come back and play psychiatrist." The monkey stated, as he held Hakuryu in his arms.

"Well…" Hakkai paused looking hesitantly at the door. Sanzo always gets more agitated when it rains; meaning Gojyo was probably not the wisest of choices in convincing Sanzo to leave the room and join them for dinner. Maybe he should at the very least, take a look just to be on the safe side.

"Hakkai didn't you hear me? Let's go! The stupid kappa will be fine as long as he doesn't say or _do_ anything to make things worse."

Well that did not help Hakkai at all. If anything, it just made him want to go even more. He knows how those two get, as they cannot stand each other. And, here is Goku saying that it will be fine as long as Gojyo did not _say_ or _do _something to make things worse. "Oh dear," he muttered, Gojyo lives just to antagonize Sanzo. '_It's his favorite pastime_' he thought with trepidation.

"Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, Hakkai, HAKKAI…" Goku repeatedly says, trying to get the healer's attention.

"Yes…O-okay Goku we'll go and eat now," Hakkai stated a little uncertain. He turns away from the door, and with slow uneasy steps, he headed back to the staircase where Goku waits.

"Yes," Goku jumps in the air throwing a punch with his free hand. Once he lands he does an about face, and all the way down the stairs and through the lobby he says one word over and over "Food." Behind Goku, Hakkai shakes his head and smiles.

_An hour and a half and one happy monkey later:_

"Ah, now that is more like it." Goku said as he was patting his now full belly.

"Yes, it was a nice meal and it seemed that the rain had stopped while we were eating." Hakkai replied, rubbing Hakuryu under his chin.

They had just come back to the inn and now were heading up stairs, Goku holding Sanzo and Gojyo's dinner.

"Goku why don't you go and give them their dinner and I'll be in the room, no since in us both going." He said, opening the door to his and Goku's room.

"Alright,"

Goku came to their door and knocked.

He waited and waited but no answer. He tries once more but got the same response. Huffing, he tried one more time but this time he called out to them. "Come on Sanzo, Gojyo open up the door I've got dinner," but still nothing.

"Hey, you perverted water sprite; you better not be doing anything to Sanzo!" He yelled through the door, '_that should get them, if only to deny the accusation_' he thought.

Nothing.

Not even a single peep can be heard on the other side. Giving up he turns and heads back to his room. Opening the door, he walks in putting the bag on the small table there.

"Goku you couldn't get them?" Hakkai asked, as he was getting under the covers.

"Nope they might have gone to sleep." Goku answered with a shrug, as he was undressing.

"Oh well, their food can keep till morning. They can just have it then."

With that said, they both turned in for the night.

_Back in the other room: _

Sanzo had woken up because of Goku's knocking and his excessively loud mouth. "Stupid monkey" he said sleepily and not a little irritated.

Looking around the room for the alarm clock with half-closed eyes, he tries to focus on it "11pm" his left eye twitches.

"…ter not be doing anything to Sanzo," said Goku through the closed door.

Sanzo groaned, bringing a hand to his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go, away" he said, but it was not loud enough for Goku to hear.

He was about to get up and find his gun, feet already about to swing off to the side of the bed when he heard footsteps moving away from the door. "Tch, idiot" he settled back down.

Closing his eyes he was about to go back to sleep when something clicked in his mind. Something Goku said, "What was it again…better not be doing anything to Sanzo."

'_What the hell…why would the stupid monkey say that for?_' he thought, trying to get his half-asleep brain to work. Sanzo came up empty though, so he just gave up and tried to go back to sleep, when he felt movement next to him.

"What the fuck?!" Sanzo sat up quickly reaching over to the nightstand to turn on the light. Turning slowly around he sees the cause of the movement. "…Gojyo…" the monk whispered, eyes wide then narrowing.

'_Why is Gojyo in my bed; and why is he…_'Sanzo stopped his train of thought, when something catches his eye, reaching for the blanket and pulling it away from Gojyo. "_Oh, fuck_" Sanzo breathes, he then looks down lifting the blanket over him "_Bloody hell!_"

Throwing the blanket back over the sleeping half-breed, Sanzo bends his legs resting his arms on his knees as he tries to remember what happened earlier that night.

Sanzo remembers that it was raining; looking towards the window, he realizes that it had stopped. '_Okay it was raining, what else?_' Turning back from the window and looking down at his hands, he recalls that Gojyo had walked in when he was sitting on the window seal. The kappa was trying to get him to join him and the other two down stairs. '_I told him to leave me the hell alone; so how did me saying that end up with him in my bed…naked?_'

He looked at the redhead trying to get the answers. He remembers Gojyo _kissing_ him and pulling him away from the window, heading backwards towards the bed. Where Gojyo then pushed him down then stripped him of his clothes, proceeding to stare at the now naked form before him.

As Sanzo remembers, his cheeks slowly turn a nice shade of pink, out of embarrassment and the slow rise of anger. '_…once you were naked, you climbed on top of me, where you kissed and caressed me gently._' He paused in thought, just that part alone got him confused. Deciding to leave it for now, he goes back to recalling the evening's events. '_I asked you why __you were doing this, and you gave me an answer that pissed me off._'Okay…that should have been the end of it; right? '_So why the fuck are you here, naked?_'

Closing his eyes, he lets his head fall back against the headboard, as he tries to remember the rest. '_Shit._' Eyes opening wide, head snapping forward everything came back to him then in detail.

"Where the fuck is my gun?!" Sanzo hissed, as he swings his feet to the edge of the bed. He grabs the blanket snatching it off Gojyo then wrapping it around him. Standing up, he commences the hunt for his banishing gun. Not even caring of the slight pain he caused himself.

Through all the noise Sanzo was making, and the sudden chill he had gotten Gojyo woke up. Shifting in bed, he opened his eyes but just as fast closed them as the light, engulfing the room blinded him.

Groaning he tries to open his eyes again, but this time he brings a hand up shielding his blood reds. As his eyes finally adjusted, he puts his hand down looking towards Sanzo's direction.

"Sanzo, what are you doing?" the unsuspecting Gojyo asked. However, no answer was forthcoming so he tried again just wording it differently.

"Sanzo, what are you looking for?"

A pause in movement, followed by silence, the silence seemed to last forever until… "I'm looking for my gun so I can blow a hole in that thing you call a head." It was said so calmly, so matter-of-factly that for several moments Gojyo could say nor do anything.

"What, why?" Gojyo asked confusion clearly in his voice, as he found himself able to speak again.

Sanzo whips his head around glaring at Gojyo, he answers. "Why? I wake up naked and find you _also_ in my bed naked, not to mention I remember what you did to me and ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHY?!"

Gojyo slowly blinks; he still does not understand why Sanzo is so angry. What they did _was_ mutual after all.

Not even giving Gojyo a second look, Sanzo went back to his task of hunting down his gun.

In truth, Sanzo knows that he has no right blaming this night's event on Gojyo, at least not all of it. '_Damn it all, why in bloody hell did I say I wanted Gojyo to help me forget?_' Those violet eyes locked onto Gojyo's reflection in the mirror as if that would give him the answers he wanted. '_And, why did he go through with it? ...Gojyo was not obligated to help me. He could of just let me be, and left me at the __window as always, so why? Why would he go to such an extreme as having sex with someone he doesn't even like?_'

His movements stop in sudden understanding. '_Pity. That's it pity. Gojyo just pitied me._' Sanzo lets out a very small sigh, '_the very thing I told the cockroach I didn't want, he gave._' A small broken chuckle escapes him.

From the bed, Gojyo was watching everything. He could not help it, as he found himself watching the man he loves tear through the room looking for his banishing gun. He also watched as Sanzo's countenance changed from rage to confusion, and now it's something he's never seen before but for some reason this new expression he liked even less.

"Sanzo…?" he called out but there was no answer, only a small chuckle escaped from Sanzo's lips.

Not liking what he heard, Gojyo grabs the sheet he is laying on wrapping it around his waist, he gets up. Walking towards Sanzo he slowly reaches out one hand grabbing his arm. "Sanzo, just stop and talk to me." Gojyo asked.

From just that one touch, Sanzo's whole body stiffens.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." The monk said slowly.

"No. Not until you talk to me. Man what the hell is going on? Why are you mad; when it was clear that you wanted this, just as much as I did?" Not letting go he turns Sanzo around to face him.

Purple eyes looking to the floor, Sanzo answers in a voice not of his own. "Who said I wanted this?"

"Who said- don't give me that bullshit! _You_ said it and you _know_ you did!" Gojyo yelled, eyes narrowing to slits.

Startled by the sudden outburst Sanzo flinches. Gripping the blanket tight around him, he tries yanking his arm away but to no avail. Gojyo seems to tighten his hold even further.

All the anger Gojyo had left him as he watched Sanzo's reaction in confusion. '_Sanzo flinched… and now he's trying to pull away from me. What the hell?_'

"Sanzo, would you please talk to me? Don't go giving me the silent treatment." He asked his voice now calm unlike how it was before. "Sanzo…?"

For several moments Sanzo said nothing, he did not even hear what Gojyo was asking him because he was lost once again in his own thoughts. '_Why did I __flinch? Was it because he scared me. No. That wasn't it; I was just not expecting him to yell all of a sudden so he startled me. However, that's not important what is, is why my hearts beating so fast? Is it because of what happened between us? His being so close? Him holding on to my arm the way he is. Why does it feel like my chest is going to explode by the sudden pressure? Shit, a thousand questions but not one single fucking answer._'

It took some time for Sanzo just to register that Gojyo was still talking to him. "What did you say?" he asked as he looked up finally.

"Sanzo… you've got to be kidding me? Were you not listening to anything I just said?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't of asked you." Sanzo stated with annoyance evident in his voice. He was not even annoyed with Gojyo, which by the way was a miracle. He was annoyed with himself. "You're hurting me, now let go."

As soon as he said that, Gojyo let go. He looked at Sanzo's arm noting the reddish mark clearly on his pale skin. Inhaling sharply Gojyo then watches as Sanzo cradles his arm to his chest.

"I…I'm sorry, I…" he stops, looking at Sanzo with remorse in his eyes. He did not mean to hurt Sanzo, just get his attention.

"Gojyo shut up, it's just a bruise. I had worse and you know it." Sanzo said, trying to sound angry but failing.

"Sanzo do you regret what we did?" Gojyo asked unexpectedly.

"…Yes…no, damn it I don't know," this time there was anger in Sanzo's voice. He hates being confused when it comes to this idiot.

There was a pause before Gojyo spoke again. "Sanzo which is it, I have ta know?" he whispered.

What felt like an eternity was only seconds before Sanzo answered "no" it was softly spoken as if he was ashamed of not regretting what took place between them.

Sanzo moved away from Gojyo going over to the nightstand to grab his cigarettes, needing the nicotine right now. For his heart was still pounding in his chest.

"Sanzo if you don't regret it then why are you so mad? Why the fuck are you trying to blow my head off?" The half demon asked as he slowly made his way back to Sanzo's side.

Getting no response, he just watches as Sanzo lights the cigarette moving to the open window. '_Not again, isn't this how we started._' He thought, as Sanzo takes a long drag.

"Sanzo you can't keep avoiding me by smoking, you have ta answer me sooner or later. I for one hope its sooner." Gojyo stated as his long fingers combed though his disheveled hair.

Stubbing out what was left of his cigarette on the window seal Sanzo sighs. As he was smoking, he had some time to think. He went over many things but his focal point was why his heart _always_ beats so fast when Gojyo's near him all of a sudden.

The answer came to him like a punch to the stomach. He knew all along what this was, he just did not want to believe it. That's why he had gotten so angry when Gojyo said what he was doing was nothing more than just a "_distraction_". Or why now he wanted to kill the bastard, it is because he feels the total opposite and its scaring the fuck out of him. '_Damn it, you want an answer as to why I'm mad or why I want to blow your head off? I'll tell you why, it's because I love you and I know you don't feel the same._' Nevertheless, Sanzo never said this he just thought it, aloud though he threw out his own question.

"Why the hell does what I feel matter to you so much, Gojyo?"

"Why…? Because…because," Gojyo found that he did not know how to answer Sanzo's question, not without telling him how he felt.

Gojyo's mind began to race '_Damn it, now what? I mean I could tell him the truth, tell him that I love him and that's why I want to know. But he'll just say that I'm incapable of loving anyone, and throw all those women I had back in my face. Worse Sanzo could find his gun and actually follow up on his threat. Therefore, that would leave me with one alternative and that's to lie. I don't want to lie, but I sure as hell don't want to say that I love you either. …Fuck Sha Gojyo you should be able to come up with something, so think!_'

Luckily, Sanzo put him out of his misery when he sighed and walked away. "Forget it, I really don't care," there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said this.

"Sanzo wait," Gojyo called out. He had made up his mind; he was just going to tell Sanzo the truth. He will tell him the truth and hope Sanzo will believe him.

With newfound resolve, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he blurted out his confession. "It matters to me how you feel, because…because I love you Sanzo! Shit, there I said it I love you okay!"

Sanzo was walking towards the bathroom to take a really hot shower, when Gojyo had called out for him to wait. He stopped but he said nothing, nor did he turn to face him. He just waited to hear what Gojyo had to say.

Sanzo found out rather quickly however, that he was not prepared for what came out of Gojyo's mouth.

"What, what did you say?" Sanzo asked, as his hands closed to fists, body starting to tremble.

"Did you say you love me; is this some kind of a fucking joke?" Sanzo hissed, turning to face Gojyo.

"What…joke, no Sanzo it's the truth."

"The _truth_; you love me so that's why you fucked me, and now want to know how I feel, because Sha Gojyo the biggest fucking womanizer loves _me_ a man." Sanzo said, '_Lies, everything that comes out of his mouth are nothing but lies. I can't trust him, he said it himself that he cannot __stand me, that no one can love an arrogant asshole like me._'

"Yes, Sha Gojyo would jump anything willing that is beautiful and with big breasts and a skirt. Fine I will admit that when it comes to the ladies I usually cannot resist, but can I not change. Can I not fall for a beautiful male with eyes so mesmerizing you could get lost in them? With a man, whose presence commands respect? Or a body that is begging to be fucked." Gojyo said this last statement with a glint in his eye and a sexy smile on his face.

Sanzo for the most part was blushing until that last remark, which made him glare at Gojyo with the promise of death in his very near future. Which if it was up to him would be right now, but he knows he cannot least not until the mission is finished. Then it is open season on erokappa's.

Gojyo laughs nervously when he sees Sanzo's reaction to his little dirty joke. '_Okay, maybe I should have kept that last statement to myself. But shit man I couldn't help it, looking at Sanzo naked with only a blanket to cover him…it's impossible not to think of sex. Plus, adding that he's blushing makes him look so innocent and pure, it's driving me nuts._'

Taking a deep breath to calm his lust filled mind he tries to reason with Sanzo.

"Look Sanzo I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have voiced that last comment; I should have kept it to myself. But everything else before that; about me loving you, and how your eyes mesmerize me or the fact that you command respect, I meant every word." As he was talking, Gojyo was slowly making his way across the room, closing the distance between him and Sanzo. Now they were only mere inches away from each other.

Sanzo's eyes looks to the floor, he cannot trust him, Gojyo could not be trusted. At least when it comes to his heart he could not trust. '_Just stop lying to me, damn it. Why must every word out of your mouth be a lie?_' Sanzo thought bitterly.

What felt like forever Sanzo finally speaks, but his voice is barely above whisper, because right now he cannot trust even that. "Just stop it Gojyo, stop lying to me. Stop saying things you think I want to hear. Quit fucking acting like you care." Looking up, as he continues his voice starts to rise with hurt and anger. "Stop being nice. Stop with all your false compliments. Stop the fucking bullshit because it means nothing, you mean nothing!" Body trembling, chest heaving Sanzo screamed that last part.

Gojyo feels as if he was just stabbed in the chest, '_I mean nothing to him._' Taking a deep breath to clam his rapidly beating heart, he looks down not trusting the expression on his face right now.

However, if only Gojyo did not look away, he would have seen that Sanzo's face and eyes told a very different story. As his eyes were wet with tears that Sanzo did not even know were there.

For the longest time neither of them spoke or moved, they just stood there completely silent. Gojyo with his eyes downcast and Sanzo looking at the man who he thinks is toying with him.

Seconds, minutes, even hours may have passed and they would not even know.

Gojyo is the one to break the tension, as he is not able to take the silence and the uncertainty anymore. Therefore, he looks up meeting Sanzo's violet gems.

What he sees takes him by surprise, as he was not ready to see that look of pure hurt and betrayal in Sanzo's face and those beautiful eyes.

'_Wha…what is this; why does Sanzo look this way? Why does he look as if he'll break at any given second?_'

Gojyo wants to go to him. He wants to take him in his arms and hold him but he dares not. He dares not move for he does not know what Sanzo will do. So he just stands there with only mere inches between them.

As Gojyo was ready to take action, Sanzo was not as he was trying to find the answers to the more unanswered questions swimming in his head. '_Why is Gojyo doing this; why is he hell bent on toying with me? Did he figure it out; did he figure out how I feel about him and now he's using it against me? To see if this bastard of a monk truly has a heart; and_ _if he does, see how far he can get before this heart completely shatters? Does he think of this as a fucking game?!_'

Even though he was looking at Gojyo, he was not seeing him. As a result, since Sanzo was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he did not notice Gojyo staring at him, least not until now.

"_What_…?" Sanzo hissed wanting to know why Gojyo had that look, that look from before sketched in his features again. Once again, this man confused Sanzo and he is sick and tired of it.

"Sanzo why do you look on the verge of tears" he asked. '_This does not look like a man who hates me, or thinks I mean nothing to him._'This looks like a man who had his heart broken, but why.'_What I said shouldn't have this effect on him. Anger yes but not this, he doesn't even love me. Hell he made that perfectly clear, that this is one-sided so why?_' Gojyo was beginning to think he would rather deal with an angry gun wielding Sanzo because this, this is just confusing.

'_Why would he look like this; unless…?_' he's pulled out of his thoughts with Sanzo's voice echoing in his ear.

"_Tears_…I don't know what the bloody hell you're going on about." Stated Sanzo, he was about to say more when Gojyo said something out of nowhere that completely floored him. Yet his statement also answered one of his questions.

"Sanzo, are you in love with _me_?" Gojyo asked, as his blood red eyes fixed to Sanzo's waiting for a reply and seeing if he could catch if it was true or not by reading those eyes. The very same eyes that mesmerized him and anyone else who is pulled into their depth.

Sanzo to say the least is in shock. Lips slightly parted eyes unblinking, '_what the…?_'

Gojyo knows, he does not even have to wait for Sanzo to answer, he can see it in his eyes. In the way he is looking at him right now, '_he does, Sanzo loves me._' He can feel his heartbeat picking up speed at this revelation.

Without hesitation, he closes the last few inches between them. Grabbing onto Sanzo, he lets one hand go around to the small of his back, while he runs the other through Sanzo's blonde locks. Gojyo then pulls him forward and kisses him, his tongue snaking its way once more in that hot cavern.

Sanzo's in even more shock as he stands there frozen, arms hanging limply to his sides. However, it did not last for long as he soon recovers and tries to force Gojyo off him. Nevertheless, his efforts are futile as it seems the more he struggled to get free and break the kiss, Gojyo pulls him tighter against him and deepens it.

'_Damn it, Gojyo let go you perverted lying bastard. Shit are you trying to give me death by suffocation?!_' Sanzo finds this last thought rather funny considering.

Even with this thought, and the fact his brain is screaming at him to end this that Gojyo is just _toying_ with him and he does not mean any of this. He finds that his heart and body are saying very different things. He finds himself kissing him back and lifting his arms to wrap themselves around Gojyo pulling him closer if possible.

One would think that this is where Gojyo would smirk into the kiss. Claim this as a victory, of him winning Sanzo over, but he does not. He just tightens his hold and hums his contentment on being accepted and not rejected.

Sanzo moans when he feels the hand at the small of his back start to caress the area with gentle strokes. It feels so good and when the other hand joins it, he cannot help but find a purr escaping him again. '_Shit not again, I really have to control that impulse._' He thought.

Gojyo moans as well when he hears that noise that turns him on to no end. '_Sanzo, god I need you, please let me continue,_' Gojyo thought. His hands move to where the knot in the blanket is he grabs it fully intending to undo it but he hesitates. Keeping his hands on the only thing that has Sanzo covered, he breaks the kiss so he can see his reaction.

Sanzo's eyes are closed and his face flushed with arousal. He pants softly as he opens his eyes to Gojyo's questioning ones. '_Why is he looking at me that way? What… is he trying to ask me something?_' He did not know until he noticed where Gojyo's hands were. Eyes widening all he can think of is '_oh_' looking back up he meets Gojyo's gaze once more.

"Sanzo…please?" he asked,

For a while Sanzo did not answer he just studied Gojyo, and what he saw told him what he was going to do next. Arms still wrapped around Gojyo, he closes the distance between them yet again by kissing him, his tongue licking Gojyo's bottom lip asking for admittance. When Gojyo parted his lips, Sanzo slipped his tongue in at first he explored his mouth before he twined his tongue with Gojyo' own.

As the kiss deepens, Sanzo slowly moves his arms from around Gojyo bringing them to the front. His hands now resting on Gojyo's chest, he rakes his fingers down slowly until they reach their destination, then they stop. They stopped for only a second as his nimble fingers undo the sheet letting it pool on the floor at their feet.

Gojyo gasps then moans as he feels Sanzo's hands moving over his chest and then lowering. His hands leave the knot on the blanket, as he wanted to hold Sanzo once more. So, he lifts his arms wrapping them around Sanzo's midsection as he kisses him more passionately.

Gojyo's breathe hitches when he feels Sanzo un-wrapping the sheet from around his waist and letting it fall to the ground. He moans once again as the cool air hits his warm erection.

Pulling away so they can both breath, Gojyo reaches for the blanket and undoes the knot letting it fall and join the sheet on the floor.

"Sanzo" is the only thing the redhead says as he pulls Sanzo to the bed and gently lays him down.

They are both painfully aroused and looking for release, as Gojyo explore Sanzo's body as if for the first time. He starts his exploration by kissing Sanzo on the lips drinking in his moans as his hands roam the smooth terrain of his chest. Breaking away, his tongue licks a path from Sanzo's jaw to his collarbone as he makes his intentions known. Moving on, the tip of his hot tongue then licks one of Sanzo's pert nipples, before he gently puts the sensitized nub between his teeth and lips and suckles it gently. The other nipple gets the same attention as he twists and pulls it gently as well. Once he leaves Sanzo's now erect nipples, he goes back to his mouth kissing him once more, as his left hand starts to stroke his side from shoulder to hip and back again.

"Gojyo, I…" Sanzo is not able to finish what he had wanted to say, as he feels Gojyo's hand leaving his side and grabbing his throbbing cock giving it a few gentle caresses. Throwing his head back and arching his body into the touch, Sanzo lets out a small cry that is begging to increase in pitch and volume. Those once gentle caresses seem to get more firm, harder, and faster with every second that passes, and yet still controlled so that Sanzo will not reach his climax.

Biting his lip, Sanzo is so close to pleading with Gojyo to let him come. '_Fuck, Gojyo stop teasing me, and let me come damn it._'

Unfortunately, for Sanzo it would seem Gojyo has other plans, as he now let's go and sits back on his heels just watching him.

"Gojyo what the hell?" Sanzo hissed, trying to adapt a scowl on his face, but with his flushed cheeks it came out as more of a pout.

"I'm sorry Sanzo, I know you want to come but I can't let you do that just yet…" Gojyo was cut off at mid-explanation as Sanzo practically yells his objection.

"Why the hell not?" Sanzo voiced, he was so close just a little longer and he would have come.

'_Ah, Sanzo looks so adorable…but he would kill me if I said it out loud. However,_' he continued with what he was about to say before Sanzo interrupted him.

"Like I was saying; I'm sorry, I know you were close and wanted to come but I can't let you. I can't let you come because it's not in my plans just yet, okay?" As he was talking, he was also listening to Sanzo's breathing waiting for it to calm. '_Perfect, Sanzo's breathing has leveled out, no chance of him climaxing too soon. So forward it is. _' "…Now angel don't look at me like that."

Smiling he now crawls up Sanzo's body like a cat on the prowl for its prey. Coming face to face with Sanzo, he reaches out running his fingers through his hair as he leans down capturing his lips for a heated kiss.

Sanzo wraps his arms around his neck bringing him closer all the while deepening the kiss.

They kissed for some time before Gojyo breaks it; he leans up on his hands looking into those eyes that are filled with desire, he speaks "Ah, Sanzo do you know where I threw the lubrication at?"

Sanzo blushes despite himself "It's on the floor at the foot of the bed," was his response.

Not moving Gojyo turns his head looking over his shoulder to where Sanzo mentioned. "That far huh," he lamented. Not wanting to move from his comfortable position, but knowing he has to, he gives a quick kiss to Sanzo's forehead before turning to get it.

Sanzo watched Gojyo, seeing his muscles flex under the skin of his back with every move he makes as he crawls to the end of the bed to retrieve the wanted bottle. He is still a little nervous about what's to come but this time unlike the last it is being out weighted by his excitement.

Gojyo reaches the end of the bed and now leans down to grab the bottle. Once it is in his hand, he turns back to Sanzo with a gentle smile gracing his features.

That smile Gojyo gave him just squashed the last remaining nervousness as he is now filled with longing for the man that is above him once more.

Gojyo can see the emotion in his lover's gems as he uncaps the bottle pouring a small amount to his fingers then rubbing them together. He does not have to ask as Sanzo bends then spreads his legs giving him access to his entrance.

Keeping his eyes locked to Sanzo's he gently pushes a finger past the first ring meeting no resistance. Encouraged he puts in a second finger flexing and wiggling them. For his comfort, Sanzo is not showing any signs of pain, which makes him happy as he now starts to scissor them.

Sanzo knew what he had to do as he watched Gojyo rub his fingers together. Bending then spreading his legs he looks into Gojyo's beautiful eyes as he waits for him to continue. First finger goes past his entrance and Sanzo's pleased that it did not hurt. Second finger slips in right after, still he is fine as those fingers now flex and wiggle. The monk can see Gojyo looking at him searching for signs of pain, but when he sees none he starts to scissor the two.

To Gojyo's surprise Sanzo starts to push on those appendages trying to get more pleasure out of them. Seeing what Sanzo wants he thrusts them deep, brushing up against that bundle of nerves that has him crying out in pleasure. After doing so for a couple of minutes, he removes his fingers to the sound of Sanzo's disappointment.

His cock once again throbbing painfully Sanzo pants with desire as he watches Gojyo lubricate himself, and what a sinful sight that was.

Gojyo finishes preparing himself as he now goes back between those legs. Looking at Sanzo's flushed face he leans forward to claim his lips as he guides his own throbbing member to his opening. Pushing forward he manages to go half way before a small grunt comes from Sanzo, he stops giving him time.

Sanzo could feel Gojyo pushing inside of him as they kiss. To his relief it did not hurt as much as it did the first time it just tingled in a pleasant way, at least until Gojyo's cock was half way from being totally sheathed then it burned causing him to grunt into the kiss.

Waiting for a sufficient amount of time for Sanzo to relax, he looks at him to see if he can continue. With a nod of his head, Gojyo pushes the rest of the way in gasping at his unbelievable tightness. Gojyo has to stop this time for himself, as he feels too close from releasing. So Gojyo breathes slowly in and out trying to stop from coming right then and there. Once he's satisfied, he pulls out only leaving the head of his cock in that hot cavern. Looking at Sanzo, he thrusts his hips forward setting the pace to a nice steady rhythm.

Sanzo wraps his arms and legs around Gojyo pulling him closer wanting to feel the warmth of his body against his, as soft groans and whimpers escapes his lips as Gojyo picks up pace with his thrusts.

Gojyo hears those soft noises so he pushes himself up a little to look at Sanzo. What he sees is not pain but a man lost in pleasure and it is such a beautiful sight to see.

Sanzo lets out a cry as one of Gojyo's many thrusts hits his prostate dead on. His thrusts never wavering they only get faster and more intense causing Sanzo to hold on tighter to Gojyo.

Pushing up he captures Sanzo's mouth for a kiss, letting their tongues clash in a dance of dominance. However, the kiss is quickly broken as Gojyo feels Sanzo reaching for his engorged cock. Gojyo reaches between them stopping Sanzo's movements by grabbing his hand.

"S-sorry Sanzo but I…can't let you do th-that." Gojyo stated, through gasps as he continues his thrusts.

Sanzo grunts his frustrations at not being able to bring himself to climax. He was going to voice it, but the only thing that came was another cry of pleasure not the wanted words.

Gojyo can clearly see the frustration in Sanzo's face, but he can only smile as he slows his thrusts feeling his release coming and deciding not to prolong it.

Throwing his head back, Gojyo cries out his release as he comes deep within Sanzo's embrace. Collapsing out of exhaustion he lands on top of Sanzo gasping for air, as he rides out the waves of his climax.

Sanzo also cries out but it is out of annoyance, as to the fact that he has yet to come. '_Baka, Gojyo_'

Sanzo is squirming under Gojyo, his neglected arousal becoming too much for him, he needs release and he needs it _now_.

"Gojyo, please" Sanzo looks at him; trying not to ask again, bad enough he asked once. '_God Gojyo, if you make me say please one more time I'll kill you_' Sanzo's hazed mind thought.

Gojyo opens his eyes looking down at the man that stole his heart, he smiles gently at him. "Don't worry Sanzo, I'll show you it was worth the wait" he said huskily.

Pulling out slowly he remains between Sanzo's legs as he now wraps his long thin fingers around his engorged shaft. Stroking him slowly he spreads the pre-cum all over Sanzo's cock. Once spread he lets go, watching Sanzo's reaction.

Until then Sanzo had his eyes closed enjoying the sensations running through him. '_So close, I am so close just a little more. God this is torture why is he going so slow?_' he thought, he was about to ask when the impossible happened, that wonderful feeling was gone.

Opening his eyes, Sanzo glares at Gojyo wanting to know why he stopped. He was about to voice his displeasure when his words were caught in his throat.

He could only watch and be still as Gojyo moved from between his legs, bringing them down flat upon the bed. Sanzo then watched with wide eyes as Gojyo straddled him, reaching between his spread legs Gojyo grabs Sanzo's length once more and positions it at his opening, but then stops.

Gojyo looked at Sanzo, his eyes filled with emotion of lust, desire, but most of all love. He smiles again at the look Sanzo is giving him, "I'm going to give you the same pleasure you gave me. So just lay back and enjoy it, let me do everything." He said, leaning down and stealing Sanzo's lips in a tender kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Sanzo could feel the head of his cock pushing past Gojyo's entrance. Sanzo broke the kiss as a gasp escapes; he looked at Gojyo seeing the pain on his face and in his blood red eyes as he lowers the rest of the way, a small cry leaving his lips.

Now fully impaled on Sanzo's cock, Gojyo just sits there waiting for them both to adjust to the new sensation. "Fuck this hurts…shit Sanzo you're huge," Gojyo said, with a small pained chuckle.

Sanzo could only turn his head and blush, "shut up, baka" he said, after it took him a moment to recover from embarrassment.

Sanzo turns back looking at the man who just impaled himself on his shaft, he looks at Gojyo his eyes now closed head lowered. Gojyo's hair is hanging like a veil covering the sides of his face. His whole body covered in sheen of sweat, giving his bronzed skin a radiant glow. To sum up how Gojyo looks in Sanzo's eyes is '_stunning_' he thought. '_Yes that's it; stunning, it's the perfect word to use when describing the vision before me._'

Sanzo reaches up; he wants to see Gojyo more clearly, so he brushes back the locks of hair revealing the beautiful face beneath it. As Sanzo does this, Gojyo opened his eyes at first startled by the touch, but then smiles.

With their eyes locked onto each other Gojyo slowly starts to move. Placing his hands on Sanzo's chest, he lifts his body up and slowly lowers himself testing the angle and his readiness. A groan of pain escaped his lips, but he ignores the pain knowing it will pass.

Looking at Sanzo he sees concern in his purple eyes, smiling he reassures him that he's fine. "Don't worry, this is nothing." To prove his point, that he's okay he starts to move a little faster.

Sanzo can only moan as Gojyo undulates sensually on his cock, rocking his hips in a way that drives Sanzo further and further into him. '_Buddha help me he's so tight and hot_' Sanzo thought.

They continue to look at each other seeming unable to look away. Both Sanzo and Gojyo can see the love in each other eyes, there's no hiding it. Gojyo breaks the small trance they were under however, as his eyes close and his head is thrown back. He cries out as his prostate is bumped up against when Sanzo thrusts his hips up.

"Sanzo" Gojyo cried out, as he again thrusts his hips up and manages to hit Gojyo's prostate in the process. He can feel Sanzo's legs bending to support him as Sanzo's hands now find their way to Gojyo's hips gripping them tightly that he is sure to leave a bruise.

Sanzo then takes over thrusting as Gojyo now just concentrates on lifting movements, making sure they get equal pleasure.

Gojyo opens his eyes as he feels Sanzo's body tense under him. "Sanzo…?" he whispered through pants, but all he got in return was silence.

Sanzo bite's his lip at the sensations he's feeling as he opened his eyes, he can see Gojyo looking at him with what looks like concern. He smiles, shaking his head slightly as he does not trust his voice right now to answer. Gojyo nods taking this small movement as an answer and does not question again.

Still smiling, Sanzo knows he is close to releasing as he now pushes himself up onto his elbows. One hand reaching around to the back of Gojyo's head, he brings Gojyo the rest of the way as he places his lips on his kissing him so gently that it makes Gojyo's whole body shiver with elation.

During their time joined together, Sanzo had come to a decision. Breaking the kiss as a groan escapes his lips he thrusts a couple of more times before he surrenders to his release.

As Sanzo comes deep within Gojyo's embrace he managed to bring his mouth to his ear whispering something before his head falls back to the bed below.

Gojyo goes rigid and his eyes water as he hears those whispered words. He looks down at his love but his eyes are closed as he is trying to bring his breathing back under control.

However, Gojyo does not need to see Sanzo's eyes to find his answer because all he has to do is see that heavenly smile on Sanzo's face to know he meant it.

After his own breathing has calmed somewhat he slowly lifts himself off Sanzo's now soft member, and lies next to him.

The room is once again filled with silence; the only thing to be heard is their breathing which is now back to normal.

Lifting his head a little, he peers over to Sanzo just to find him starting to fall asleep again, as his eyes are closed and face was unguarded. Smiling Gojyo reaches over pulling the half-asleep man to him.

"What are you doing?" was the soft voice of Sanzo's breaking the silence in the room.

"What does it look like, monk?" was the amused reply.

"It looks like cuddling, but I do not cuddle." Sanzo said, but even with those words, passing his lips he finds his body moving closer to Gojyo as his arms curl around the half-breed.

'_Do not cuddle indeed,_' Gojyo mused, as he rest's his chin on top of Sanzo's head closing his own eyes.

They stay that way in each other's arms as once again sleep takes them to oblivion. Neither of them opening their eyes until late morning when:

"SANZO, GOJYO WAKE UP I'M HUNGRY!" Goku yells, just outside their door.

Down the hall by the stairs, you could hear Hakkai sighing as two gunshots ring out.

**_End_**

* * *

AN: Well that is it for this story I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know how you felt I did, as I am still learning. Thank you for reading, and until next time BYE!!


End file.
